This new variety of Blackberry plant named the ‘Nettleton Creamy White’ is the result of a whole plant spontaneous mutation of the common wild blackberry, Rubus Fruticosus found in Southern Illinois. The plant was found on cultivated land in South Central Illinois (Richland County). The plants of this new variety of erect blackberry plant lack the anthocyanin pigmentation in the plant canes and leaves and the fruit is of a creamy white color when mature, which is unlike the normal purple coloring found in wild or domestic blackberries. This new variety of blackberry is similar to other upright varieties of blackberry cultivars, with the biennial canes with the 1st year canes going dormant during the wintertime and then in the spring, as second year canes will flower and produce fruit. After the fruit production season, the 2nd year canes die off. The new variety of upright blackberry has some similarities to the ‘Clark Gold’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,935, a trailing vine dewberry plant with yellow fruit and the ‘Kiwigold’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,313, a red raspberry mutation also with yellow fruit. This new variety of blackberry differs from the ‘Clark Gold’ in that it is an upright cane plant; verses the ‘Clark Gold’ that is a trailing vine cane plant. In addition, the ‘Clark Gold’ as a dewberry flowers and produces fruit in April-May where the new variety flowers and produces fruit in June-July.
This new variety of blackberry plant is also distinguished by its cane and leaf coloring. As a new small plant the plant has, a light-green coloring as it grows and matures the green darkens to a bright green, as do the leaves. The 2nd year canes change color from the bright green to a woody brown color. The standard blackberry, dewberry and boysenberry plants have a red and green coloring running through out the canes and leaves, which is the presence of anthocyanin. The ‘Nettleton Creamy White’ Blackberry does not have this red coloring in it. The flowers are a white color. The berries are a light green and as they mature to a ripened state, they become a creamy white color.
The purposed “Nettleton Creamy White” blackberry is to be grown for the purpose of being propagated and sold through various types of outlets to the general public, plant nurseries and possibly food processing companies as well. The fruit is good for eating fresh. To be used in making pies, jams, jellies, preserves or can be made into a juice and can be frozen for later use.